Kingpin
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: He switched news channels, looking for something... "There have been five unsolved murders in the past three months. The details are classified, but there seems to be a common thread amongst the crimes: All of the victims are left a mess, one rib is always missing, and they seem to be... pro heroes?" He scoffed, playing with his white hair. "He said he'd make a splash..." Dark Deku


He landed at the entrance to the dirty alleyway, and stood. "I should have known it was you..."

The figure in the alley stopped what it was doing, head snapping up to look at the silhouette blocking one of their escape routes.

"Deku."

The figure stood up at that, looming over the mess that was once a body. "Well, Kacchan, or should I say, Ground Zero, it's sure been awhile. I've been bored these past years without your... ahem, company. Can't say I've missed it."

He went back to what he was doing, digging through the mess of blood and gore. After about ten seconds, he finally found what he was looking for. He slipped it into his pocket; and snapped off a rib, too.

"Oh, you're still here." The villain got up again before aiming his hand at the mess he left behind. The whole thing lifted and dumped itself into an empty trash can; leaving only a bloodstain on the dirty concrete. "I suppose you're going to try to take me in then? I warn you, I've gotten better, Ground Zero."

"If you're going to call me by my formal name, I guess I should call you by yours, eh... Kingpin." The blond cracked his knuckles in anticipation, crouching into a fighting stance.

Even though he knew he would lose.

"Tch, Ground Zero. You think I'm going to do this the easy way? You know a fistfight isn't fair for you." He paused, mocking a thinking pose before tapping his head comically. "Ah, I know! Something more suited for both of us!"

And with that Kingpin leapt a good forty feet in the air, bouncing off the left wall to the right; propelling himself to the rooftops.

A quick "Catch me if you can, Zero-Hero!" and the villain was gone; up over the edge without a moment's pause.

'Fucking Deku!' Ground Zero thought, before he, too, was rocketing up to the rooftops.

He swing over the edge, and was met by a very close not-Deku.

This new person was a girl; blonde hair pulled into messy buns and a schoolgirl's uniform.

"Sorry for tricking you, but Boss's orders, ya know?" The girl giggled uncontrollably, a hint of madness putting Ground Zero on edge. He stayed silent, but a couple minuscule pops from his hands gave away his anxiety. "Oh, ho, ho! You scared, Kacchan?"

The affectionate nickname sounded wrong, perverse, in her mouth; and it sent shivers down his spine, along with the overwhelming urge to puke.

"We gonna fight, or what? How are you so quiet? Most people are all like 'Ahh, oh ma gawd! Toga-chan don't hurt us! Ahh'! It's actually kinda refreshing." She'd begun bouncing around now, the open sides to her oversize cardigan flappinug around and revealing exactly how many knives that girl had.

"Let's go." Her attention was on him now.

He squatted into his fighter's stance, eyes narrowing as he scanned the terrain.

'Open skies? Does she want me to use my quirk? But I suppose, if she's trying to get me to lose power, my explosions can do a lot of damage. Is it useful to her quirk? From what I can tell it's a mutation type, shapeshifting. How she does it though, that I don't know. Have to be defensive and observe.'

"Quit staring into space! Pay me some attention!" Toga shrieked, flinging two knives at him. One missed entirely, but the other clipped his costume but not his skin.

"Sorry." he said sarcastically.

Throughout the fight, she kept trying to draw blood from him.

'Ah, she needs their blood. I'm guessing she was thought to be quirk-less for awhile.'

He was lucky he kept to defensive, it gave him time to think. She kept attacking him, getting more and more frustrated when she couldn't get in one hit.

"Ugh, you're no fun, you know that? I'm going home!"

The blonde finally stopped her assaults, tapping on a comm in her ear and giving her coordinates.

"See ya, Boss!" she said before tapping it again. "Well, it's been not fun, but I really need to get going. Boss needs me!"

As she talked, she ran to the far edge of the roof and jumped.

He rushed to the side after her, and honestly wasn't very surprised to see the portal directly under where she'd jumped.

'So she is a part of his organization.' he thought. Clearing his head, he gave the villains one last present by throwing a thirty second activated bomb into the mist.

It was spit back out five seconds later, deactivated, by a man who seemed to be made primarily of mist.

"Kingpin sends his regards." the mist man said, disappearing into another portal-gate-thing.

Ground Zero shrugged it off, putting the bomb back in it's place on his belt, resolving to throw it out once he got to the nearest large body of water.

He headed off to the police station. 'Guess I've got the answer to a few murder cases... I guess.'


End file.
